Ash Davis
Ash is a playable character in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. He is a member of [[The Fans|'The Fans']], and is the third playable fan character alongside Alex, and is unlocked upon completion of Moving Up. He is Alex's brother and both wear Swan masks. They can be distinguished from each other via the number painted on their mask, #1 being Alex, and #2 Ash. He wears green football padding as body armor with orange shoulder pads. Ash is either bald or has shaved his hair. Background Ash can be seen in the intro for Ambush along with Alex, Tony, Mark, and Corey. Ash, like the rest of The Fans, may both have had a career in the military at one time. Ash and Alex seem to take the lead when it comes to suggesting targets for the group to attack. While some of their suggestions come from being asked to help out a friend, others may stem from a desire to loot drugs such as weed from the criminals they target, both cases leading them to argue with Tony. Ash has shown technical expertise on two separate occasions, the first time while fixing the group's van and the second time when he was put in charge of breaking through a door's electronic lock to enter the Russian Mafia's new building. Ash and Alex both lived in the same house at one stage, as confirmed in the intro for the Dead Ahead scene. However, Ash moved out some months beforehand. While storming a tall building full of Russian mobsters ("Death Wish"), each of the Fans attack different floors (via separate elevators) with the goal of reaching the roof. The fans had planned to keep in contact through walkie-talkies, however their scheme goes awry. Ash and Alex are the only members to make it to the roof. Once there, they are preoccupied with attempting to contact the rest of the gang. During this time, Ash is shot with a revolver by [[The Son|'The Son']], who, after a brief pause (and to the demand of Alex), shoots her. The Son, hallucinating, proceeds to walk off the roof of the building and fall to his death. Playstyle Alex uses a chainsaw while Ash uses firearms. The player controls the former's movements while the latter follows close behind. Both characters' attacks are in complete control - the player aims both characters with the mouse, with Alex's attacks being controlled with the left mouse button (in which she swings her chainsaw) while Ash's attacks are controlled with the right mouse button (in which he fires whatever weapon he is currently holding). Ash initially starts with a pistol, and once his ammo is depleted, he will automatically pick up any weapon he walks over. He appears to fire weapons faster than other characters. When Alex is killed during gameplay, Ash will automatically surrender, however the AI seem to ignore him, shooting at Alex instead. Trivia * In the level 'First Trial' Alex and Ash can be seen outside the courthouse protesting. * Alex and Ash seem to have a younger sister whom can be seen in the intro for First Trial. * While in the game Alex and Ash can be distinguished from each other via the number painted on their mask, in the digital comics, they are distinguished by the number in their shoulders. Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters